


Flavor Of The Weak

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers / Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel fanfiction, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers One Shot, Steve Rogers The First Avenger, minimal smut, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: a few more Halsey lyrics for you, just a few. This is my Steve Rogers lyrical one-shot, to match my Bucky Barnes one "He Told Me I Was Holy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor Of The Weak

No one could deny it, like it would matter if they dare speak it, in a dark and sadistic way- you bought out the best in him.  
From the moment you met Steve Rogers, his life would become a spiral of lazy mornigs and late night adventures. 

He wasn't ready. 

He hadn't been expecting to fall for you. Where you thought your wittiness would keep his feelings at bay, pulled him into your tornado of chaos. When you had believed your humor, pretty lies and flirtatious smile- your smile. Slipping your pink tongue out to wet your lips would urge him to bite his own, make him wary- he played with your fire, letting the flames nip at his heels, basking in the feeling of having you near. 

The poor boy never stood a chance. 

You looked upon him in admiration, your eyes filled with danger and sin-swallowing him whole. Was he drowning in them, if not, he'd willingly dive deeper. You wouldn't have to use words to express your intentions, your desire for his blue eyes, his tantalizing body.

Boarding on obsession, he rivaled at the feeling you gave him. Flesh on flesh, your bodies moving to a soundless rhythm, a silent hurricane. He would look up at you with need. He smelled you, stifling his every breath, your lustful words crawling beneath his skin. 

Need. 

He could feel it, how could anyone not? Ofcourse others had come and gone but him, he was special. He is willing to let you sink your talons into him, if it meant breathing you in, tasting you. How he loved to taste you. His favorite place between your legs, his head bobs up and down between your thighs, his permanent residence of pleasure.  
Lay you on his bed with his fingers in your mouth, moving so patiently it hurts, nudging your walls with his thick member eagerly waiting for you to catch your breath. Or is it when he pins you to the wall, thrusting himself deep into your body, your temple where he lays his sins at your feet His eyes conveying what his voice cannot while his breath ghosts over your face, kissing each of his knuckles before he cups your cheek. 

This is how he makes you weak. 

The famous Captain, the All American good natured soldier, would bow to you, and only to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short! What'd ya think? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
